Mon Prédateur
by Pia-Belette
Summary: "Andrew. Andrew, je t'ai pas tué parce que je te détestais, ou parce que je t'en voulais. Je sais que t'étais pas un mec comme ça. Qui tue et blesse. Je sais qui t'étais derrière le prédateur que tu disais être." POV MATT, OS, SPOILS, LEGER SLASH


**Hey, coucou tout le monde !**

**Donc je suis allée voir le film Chronicle et je suis devenue totalement fan/addict/obsédée/fascinée –ouais, enfin vous avez compris.**

**Erm…Oui, donc bref, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai vu quelque chose entre Matt et Andrew. Voilà, c'est dit.**

**Et comme c'est mon obsession du moment, j'ai rédigé ce petit One Shot que je mets à votre disposition, voilà.**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

><p>POV Matt<p>

« Ton sourire me manque.

Tu ne souriais pas souvent ces derniers temps, et je le regrette, je regrette vraiment.

Mais, putain, que j'aimais ça quand tu souriais.

C'était comme…Je sais pas, c'était beau et triste à la fois, enfin, peut-être que comme tu avais toujours cette expression un peu hargneuse sur le visage, ça ne rendait tes sourires que plus beaux. Je pense.

Tu sais, je savais pour ton père. Qu'il te battait, je veux dire.

Des fois, en y pensant, je me sentais vraiment coupable, je veux dire, on est- on était quand même cousins, et moi, je savais, mais je faisais rien.

Et puis, pareil pour quand on allait en cours, je t'emmenais, je me disais, voilà, c'est ce qu'un cousin est censé faire, mais quand tu te faisais bousculer ou même tabasser par ces enfoirés, je le savais, mais je disais rien.

Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me faisait mal, mais je crois que je voulais pas…

Enfin, c'est horrible à dire, mais je pense que je voulais pas qu'on pense que…

Je sais pas.

Mais, hey, je t'aimais, je t'aimais de ton mon cœur, c'est vrai, je veux dire, j'aurais **dû **être plus là quand tu en avais besoin, ou même quand tu avais juste besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, mais j'ai été con.

Ca m'avait un peu foutu la trouille quand Steve est mort, tu voulais pas me dire ce qui s'était passé, et je veux dire, je savais que tu étais impliqué là dedans, je l'avais senti.

Et d'un autre côté, ça m'avait fait mal que tu me fasses pas confiance, tu pouvais tout me dire, mais tu voulais pas.

J'aurais dû être là. Au lieu de me soucier de me faire Casey, j'aurais dû être là et t'écouter, peut-être que les choses auraient été moins merdiques pour tout le monde, peut-être que t'aurais pas tué ces gens, peut-être que je pourrais encore te serrer contre moi juste maintenant.

Je pourrais te voir encore sourire, te voir apparaître avec ta caméra au moment où je ne m'y attends pas.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que t'étais le plus fort de nous trois, je sais pas pourquoi.

Je crois que je savais que t'en avais plus qu'assez d'être toujours le plus faible, et que tes pouvoirs, c'était certainement une revanche sur la vie.

Je voulais pas te tuer. Andrew. Andrew, je t'ai pas tué parce que je te détestais, ou parce que je t'en voulais. Je sais que t'étais pas un mec comme ça. Qui tue et blesse. Je sais qui t'étais derrière le prédateur que tu disais être.

Mon cousin, d'abord, mais mon meilleur ami, t'étais bien plus sincère que tous ces gens qui voulaient être mes amis parce que j'étais _populaire_.

Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre de la popularité maintenant.

Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre de **tout.**

Parce que t'es parti et que c'est moi qui t'ai tué.

Des fois je me dis, est-ce qu'il y avait une alternative possible au milieu de toute cette merde ?

Est-ce qu'on aurait pu éviter ça ? Est-ce qu'on aurait vraiment pu partir et laisser tout ça derrière nous ?

Je t'ai tué parce que tu pouvais pas…je veux dire, merde, tu m'écoutais même plus, t'étais comme fou, et ça m'a blessé de voir que tu voulais pas de mon aide, ni de rien du tout qui aurait pu venir de moi d'ailleurs.

Putain, tu me manques.

T'étais peut-être un Prédateur, mais t'étais mon Prédateur.

J'avais l'impression de te protéger de loin.

T'avais l'air si fragile, si…Je sais pas.

Mais j'avais tout le temps envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te dire que tout allait bien, même si t'avais plus du tout besoin de moi.

Tu volais de tes propres ailes, et je te voyais t'éloigner.

Tu me manques.

Andrew. Andrew, Andrew.

Tu me manques, je pourrais le hurler et m'en arracher les tripes.

Je voudrais que tu sois encore là pour filmer tout ce qu'on fait, 24h sur 24.

Tu me manques.

Mais c'est trop tard, parce que je t'ai tué. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :)<strong>

**Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**


End file.
